<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way you smile by Akane21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485433">the way you smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane21/pseuds/Akane21'>Akane21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when a new day comes for us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane21/pseuds/Akane21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto’s wish to go on a ‘proper date’—especially in their circumstances—was foolish, reckless, absolutely absurd.</p><p>And Kakuzu had no idea how he let himself be talked into this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakuzu/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when a new day comes for us [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way you smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here, in a street café, Kakuzu feels uncomfortably exposed. Too many people, too much open space—it would be too easy for someone to attack them here.</p><p>He keeps scanning the surroundings, pretending to be relaxed; but he knows this mask doesn’t fool Naruto.</p><p>Even when he’s wearing an actual mask, he somehow manages to know what he’s feeling.</p><p>Kakuzu would like to say that he’s here for a reason, that it’s a necessary evil; but that would be a lie.</p><p>He’s here because he couldn’t refuse Naruto’s stupid request, seeing that uncertain hope in his eyes.</p><p>And he will probably regret it, but then again, it’s something he should have thought about quite a while ago.</p><p><br/>“So,” Naruto breaks the silence, “what do you think? About this?”</p><p><em>Waste of time, </em>Kakuzu thinks. Too dangerous. Too much risk. Too much unwanted attention. And yet all these arguments failed to convince Naruto when he first brought up this idea, so they probably will not convince him now.</p><p>So instead, he says only, “Not as bad as I expected.”</p><p>Naruto chuckles, and as always when he smiles, it’s as though his face lights up. Kakuzu has never been one for grand words, but this seems to fit Naruto perfectly. He smiles a lot, always so genuinely; and Kakuzu can’t remember the last time he saw someone smile like that.</p><p>Perhaps that’s the reason he even agreed to this.</p><p>“And what did you expect?” Naruto wonders.</p><p>“From you—anything,” Kakuzu replies. “At least you didn’t bring flowers.”</p><p>“Wait, you wanted flowers?” Naruto tries to sound serious but fails, barely stifling the laughter; and Kakuzu only shakes his head. Naruto’s attitude gets tiresome at times; and yet, there’s a certain charm to it.</p><p>Naruto runs a hand through his hair, still smiling. “Well, you’ve probably been on a lot of dates...”</p><p>“No,” Kakuzu almost chuckles. If he means childish things like going out for a dinner—definitely not.</p><p>“Really?” Naruto looks surprised. “I can’t imagine that. Why?”</p><p>“What’s the point in dates?” Kakuzu asks, shrugging.</p><p>“Getting to know each other?” Naruto offers. “Or just having fun together.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>have fun</em>.”</p><p>“It shows,” Naruto chuckles.</p><p>“And there are better ways to know a person,” Kakuzu continues. “If you have known each other for a while and are mutually attracted, there’s no need for a date.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Naruto shifts forward a little. “Maybe. If you’re already friends or teammates, I guess. And if you’re not?”</p><p>“Then there’s no need to get closer,” Kakuzu shrugs again.</p><p>“And yet we’re here,” Naruto points out.</p><p>“We are,” Kakuzu agrees. It seems he walked right into that one.</p><p>They fall silent.</p><p>Naruto is shifting in his seat, occasionally throwing glances at Kakuzu and then looking away. It seems almost funny; it was his idea, after all.</p><p>Kakuzu doesn’t rush to speak. The truth is, he doesn’t really know what to say.</p><p>He doesn’t know what Naruto expected from him. He must have understood that a ‘normal’ date wasn’t really possible in their situation. But, surprisingly enough, Naruto doesn’t seem disappointed now.</p><p>“You’re doing it again,” Naruto notes suddenly, moving closer.</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>Naruto reaches out and touches Kakuzu’s arm just below the elbow. “You’ve got a scar here, well, when you’re not using the technique. And you keep touching it when you’re anxious or something.” He smiles suddenly. “Hey, are you nervous now too?”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Kakuzu says, carefully forcing Naruto’s hand away. “It’s just a stupid habit. Nothing to do with my mood.”</p><p>“Sure.” Naruto smiles wider.</p><p>Kakuzu says nothing. But he can admit that he does feel a little out of place. This is somewhat new, in the sense that Kakuzu never cared much for his random hookups—which Naruto was supposed to be. But he had somehow become more, and... being here with him isn’t all that bad.</p><p>Not that Kakuzu is going to voice it, though.</p><p>“Where are your teammates?” he wonders instead, looking over the street again—just in case, even though he doesn’t sense any danger in the crowd.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Naruto frowns a little. “Maybe still in the hotel. Or somewhere in town. I know Sakura-chan wanted to look around, and maybe Sai went with her.”</p><p>“Aren’t you concerned?” Kakuzu asks.</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Naruto bites his lip. “But still. I’ve... missed you,” he says quietly. “And I wanted to see you. When was the last time we met?”</p><p>“About a month ago.”</p><p>“More like two,” Naruto smiles and shakes his head. “Tell me, you really think it’s dumb?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kakuzu says. “But I agreed—which doesn’t make me any smarter.”</p><p>This time, Naruto laughs openly. It does seem like he’s enjoying himself; and though Kakuzu doesn’t care about all the romantic nonsense, he thinks he can find something good in this moment as well.</p><p>“Can I?” Naruto stops his hand an inch away from his hair, uncertain, and touches it only when Kakuzu nods. He appreciates that he remembers that; and allowing it at times is not a big deal.</p><p>Kakuzu doesn’t exactly like his hair being touched, but he can suppress the emotion for a while. For some reason he’s always allowed Naruto more than he ever let others.</p><p>And the way Naruto smiles, burying his fingers in long strands, and leans forward to kiss him quickly; it overshadows all that might be unpleasant.</p><p>Having Naruto here is good. As is being able to forget about everything else for a while.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Kakuzu takes Naruto’s hand and brings it to his lips; he might not be able to put what he feels into words, but he can express it in other ways. And he likes Naruto’s hands, rough, with scraped knuckles but still tender, likes the intimacy of the touch, and the way he reacts makes it strangely more satisfying.</p><p>“You just love doing that,” Naruto mutters, not looking at him.</p><p>Kakuzu doesn’t reply, instead kissing his fingers again; well, he might enjoy this a little too much, but it’s only fair. Naruto shivers a little but doesn’t pull away, only exhaling quietly.</p><p>“You get so flustered over such a simple thing,” Kakuzu says, holding back a smile.</p><p>“Not just me,” Naruto retorts with a grin, even though his cheeks are still flushed.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leaving another kiss on Naruto’s palm, Kakuzu straightens.</p><p>Instead of arguing further, Naruto moves in to kiss him one more time, and that might be the smartest thing he’s done today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They leave the café in a short while, when too many stares begin to linger on them. Naruto doesn’t seem to care much about that, but Kakuzu thinks that they’ve attracted enough attention.</p><p>Naruto catches up with him, brushing his hand over his lightly but not going further; and again, Kakuzu appreciates his consideration. It’s still difficult to get used to someone being so close; he supposes this will never fully go away, but with Naruto, it gets slightly easier.</p><p>“Hey, so,” Naruto speaks up, “I had an idea for today.”</p><p>“Worse than this?” Kakuzu suppresses a smile. He finds that near Naruto it’s harder to maintain the usual detached attitude; perhaps because he doesn’t really want to.</p><p>“Don’t be like that! I know you didn’t hate it.” Kakuzu has nothing to say to that, because if he’s honest—he didn’t. Naruto smiles, probably knowing what he thinks about. “And it’s going to be fun, ’ttebayo!”</p><p>Kakuzu doubts it—but still lets Naruto grab his arm and lead him somewhere.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he still asks.</p><p>“You’ll see!” Naruto replies, practically beaming, and Kakuzu gives in.</p><p>Not like he has much choice anyway.</p><p> </p><p>In a few minutes, they reach some building; Kakuzu doesn’t even have the chance to read the sign as Naruto drags him inside.</p><p>“Hello!” Naruto says loudly as they enter a small room.</p><p>There’s a camera set up, a desk behind which sits a woman—the worker or the owner—and that’s pretty much all there is worth notice. Not quite impressive.</p><p>Why Naruto came here is completely beyond Kakuzu. It’s not like he wants to take a photo, not when them even knowing each other is supposed to be a secret.</p><p>But that’s probably just the kind of thing he should have expected from Naruto.</p><p>“We’re here to get a picture!” Naruto says eagerly, not letting go of Kakuzu’s arm. “Just like I told you, it’s, uh, our last day in town, so...”</p><p>The woman doesn’t seem to even listen to him—she beams and rises to her feet immediately upon seeing them. It doesn’t look like this place gets a lot of customers, Kakuzu notes.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you’d come back,” the woman says, smiling. “But I’m glad you did!”</p><p>Frankly, Kakuzu isn’t surprised that Naruto managed to charm this woman; he does have this effect on people.</p><p>But his idea sounds completely absurd.</p><p>“You aren’t seriously suggesting this,” he says half-questioningly, but he can see in Naruto’s expression that he <em>is </em>very serious.</p><p>“You’ll have something to remember your time here,” the woman cuts in, and at least her motivation is simple—she doesn’t want to lose potential clients and money. Something he can relate to. “It’s not going to take long!”</p><p>“Come on,” Naruto says and, seeing that it’s not really working, adds quickly, “I’ll pay for that!”</p><p>“Just get it over with,” Kakuzu gives in reluctantly.</p><p>For once, money isn’t the reason; it’s simply common sense not to have any proof of their relationship which could be used against them. On the other hand, the transformation technique does its job pretty well.</p><p>“Alright, now stand in front of the camera, would you?” the woman says excitedly.</p><p>Kakuzu complies, feeling strange. Not even awkward—just so out of place. Not safe. He looks around tensely, searching for danger, even though there’s none—a civilian woman is no threat to them, and Naruto... is someone he can trust.</p><p>Under disguise, not many people would recognize him. Probably only those who know him well—and there’s very few of them.</p><p>He only hopes that Naruto isn’t that reckless to actually keep the picture after.</p><p>“Relax,” the woman advices, fumbling with the camera. “Act natural, and the photo will turn out great!”</p><p>Relaxing in this environment doesn’t sound feasible, Kakuzu thinks but says nothing. Arguing sounds even less appealing than simply going along with this.</p><p>“Smile!” Naruto whispers, and Kakuzu shakes his head.</p><p>The kid will have to be satisfied that he even managed to drag him into this.</p><p>“Please,” Naruto doesn’t relent, touches his face, as if trying to make him smile, but Kakuzu grips his wrist lightly, forcing his hand away.</p><p>Naruto tries to stifle a sigh as he does that, and Kakuzu almost feels bad for disappointing him.</p><p>But all of this is so stupid.</p><p>As an apology—something he was never good at—Kakuzu kisses the center of his palm, somehow feeling his lips twist into a half-grin.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden flash almost blinds him.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking a few times, he turns around.</p><p>“Done!” The woman’s smile could rival the camera flash in brightness. “You really should see yourselves!”</p><p>“Not interested,” Kakuzu says, noting how her expression bleaks a little. “I’ll wait outside until you’re finished.”</p><p>Naruto gives him a slightly reproachful look but doesn’t argue, probably knowing that it won’t lead anywhere.</p><p>Without wasting another word, Kakuzu walks to the exit.</p><p>“Oh, and can I get two photos?” he hears Naruto ask hastily.</p><p>“Sure thing, sweetheart,” the woman replies. “You two look so cute here,” she adds in a whisper.</p><p>Kakuzu honestly doesn’t know how he manages not to roll his eyes. Now that’s something he was certain he’d never hear about himself.</p><p>He could think of a dozen reasons why this was a bad idea, but it’s pointless now that it’s done; and he feels frustration start to build up inside him again.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Naruto’s sincere, bright smile when he gets back calms him in but a moment.</p><p>Just like it always does.</p><p>Naruto holds out one of the pictures to him, still smiling. “Hey, wanna see how it turned out?”</p><p>“Not really,” Kakuzu replies honestly. It was a foolish idea; he doesn’t know why he went through with it, and he couldn’t care less about the result.</p><p>But the look in Naruto’s eyes makes him relent, and he takes the picture from his hand.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Naruto asks impatiently.</p><p>Well, it looks alright.</p><p>Kakuzu likes Naruto’s expression, even though the photo fails to really do him justice.</p><p>He lingers for a few more seconds before returning it to Naruto.</p><p>“Fine,” is all that he says.</p><p>Naruto seems a little disappointed, but Kakuzu isn’t sure what else he expected.</p><p>“Why did you even ask for two pictures?”</p><p>“Well... one’s for you.” Naruto looks away, his face flushing a little.</p><p>“Waste of money,” Kakuzu says with a sigh. “I’m not taking it.”</p><p>“Why not? Don’t you want to, like... have something to remind you of us?”</p><p>“My memory hasn’t failed me yet,” he almost grins, seeing Naruto pout. “Besides, what do you think would happen if someone knew about my association with you?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like you would show it to anyone.”</p><p>“Of course not. But you never know what might happen. I’d rather not risk it.” Especially considering that he works for the Akatsuki. And though Naruto never openly admitted it, Kakuzu has pretty strong suspicions about <em>who </em>he actually is.</p><p>Not just a regular shinobi.</p><p>A jinchūriki.</p><p>Which wasn’t that hard to figure out, to be honest, and he should have done so sooner.</p><p>And it meant that he had to be extremely careful from now on; luckily, his partner wasn’t nosy, preferring to mind his own business—a reason he’s stuck around longer than most. But even so, getting careless wouldn’t be wise.</p><p>Naruto keeps frowning for a while; and for some reason Kakuzu wants to get this frown off his face.</p><p>Giving into this weakness, he leans forward and kisses him; then pulls away, grinning slightly at his confused expression. Naruto is always so easily embarrassed.</p><p>“Um...” Naruto bites his lip and shakes his head furiously, his cheeks suspiciously red. “Look, just... take it. You can throw it away later, but I want you to have it anyway.” Naruto puts the photo in his hand, and Kakuzu doesn’t really know why he accepts it.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s wise to keep yours, either,” he says, changing the topic. “Even if you trust your friends.”</p><p>“Why are you always suspicious of everyone and everything?”</p><p>“Years of experience,” Kakuzu shrugs. “I can’t believe I have to tell you that caution is a necessity.”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating,” Naruto says, stubborn as ever. “Hey, I’m good at keeping secrets!”</p><p>“What will it matter if someone decides to search through your things?”</p><p>“Nobody does that!” Naruto protests.</p><p>“And considering your recklessness, you might just forget the photo somewhere,” Kakuzu finishes.</p><p>“I’m not <em>that </em>dumb, ’ttebayo!”</p><p>Naruto looks almost genuinely offended, and Kakuzu sighs, reaches out to ruffle his hair. Perhaps he is overthinking it.</p><p>“I may be too paranoid,” he admits reluctantly. “Still, you can’t be too careful.”</p><p>“If you’ve got paranoia, it doesn’t mean that nobody’s watching you?” Naruto smirks, his bad mood fading at once.</p><p>What an irony, considering they aren’t alone anymore.</p><p>A pink-haired girl is standing at the other side of the street across them, her arms folded at her chest. Judging by the way she stares at them, she seems to know Naruto; one of his teammates, most likely.</p><p>“Indeed.” Kakuzu manages to keep a straight face. “I suggest you turn around.”</p><p>“What? Why—” Naruto does as told, confused, and freezes immediately. “Sa-Sakura-chan!”</p><p>So that’s the Sakura he mentioned; Kakuzu almost feels like chuckling. Her hair should have given it away.</p><p>She looks surprised and perhaps somewhat amused; but for now, it doesn’t seem like she’s going to be a threat.</p><p>Thinking rationally, it’s nothing to worry about yet—right now, Kakuzu doesn’t appear as a missing-nin, simply someone talking to Naruto. There’s no reason for her to suspect anything.</p><p>Naruto turns back to him, biting his lips nervously. “I— I didn’t think she’d be here,” he mutters.</p><p>“Calm down,” Kakuzu says, shaking his head. He isn’t exactly thrilled with the situation himself, but Naruto makes it seem like a bigger deal than it is. “She doesn’t know who I am—and doesn’t need to.”</p><p>Naruto groans quietly, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “That’s so embarrassing, ’ttebayo!” he whispers.</p><p>He’s worried about <em>that.</em></p><p>Kakuzu runs his hand through Naruto’s hair reassuringly, throws a quick glance at the girl. She’s leaning against the wall, pretending not to pay attention at them, but she’s obviously waiting for Naruto to approach her and explain everything.</p><p>It’s unfortunate, but not as bad as it could have been.</p><p>“You should calm your friend,” Kakuzu says. “Wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea, would you?” He half-wants to say that it’s exactly why they need to be careful; but considering everything that went down today, he hardly has the right to lecture anyone about caution.</p><p>“I’m not going to talk to her!” Naruto protests, flustered. “What will I even tell her?”</p><p>“Go,” Kakuzu pushes him away gently. “And try to make up a decent excuse.”</p><p>When Naruto turns to Sakura, Kakuzu uses it as an opportunity to take his leave. If this girl is here, Naruto’s other teammates might be as well, and he would prefer not to meet them.</p><p> </p><p>The crumpled photo is still in his hand; he will get rid of it, of course. There’s no use in compromising himself.</p><p> </p><p>But—later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>